


Living Sin

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hardtime100 Challenge #174:  Past</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 Challenge #174: Past

“It is what it is,” they say. “Can’t change it. Can’t rewrite it.”

 _Can’t escape it_ , he thinks. It haunts him like a poltergeist, the dominos he tilted that took out everyone in his way—even loved ones—without missing a beat. As usual, by the time he really _thinks_ about what he’s done, what’s been set into motion, it’s too late. Carnage litters the way and he considers that the truest punishment is living with the blood on his hands.

Sometimes being in the now is realizing how far you’ve fallen to rock bottom. He’s crashed his way there.

  



End file.
